totaldramathereloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hero of My Destiny
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama The Reloaded Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse The time 12:00PM EST is actually 3:00AM where I am Please make it 9:00PM EST I will not be able to make it because it's 3:00AM here at that time. next episode is the next episode at 4 TODAY no it's 4:00 tommorow so what time will it be were you live.. Katie and Sadie Um...could you make a character info box for Katie and Sadie on their pages? I don't know how okay please start the next episode at 12-1 today since I'm going somewhere HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 13:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ????? Ummmmm Yall Havent Tould Me The Time For The Episode For Like 5 Episodes And My Character Was Eliminated Because Some Random Person Played Me If Yall Would Have Told Me I Would Of Done The Challenge But Yall Didnt Tell Me And That ;person Made Me Not Do The Challenge When/ Where When and where is the next episode Sighed Zannabanna You Now where it is and tommorworow at 9:00 in the morning if so i cant make it cna you change it to 12 or 1 that might be hard couse some pepeole may not be on at that time i would think people wont be on at 9 in the morning so can it be 12 we did it early totday at 9 well i didnt make it can we please change it to 12 just this once okay 12:00 it is and how come you always talk to webby about the camp and the airdates and why do you always what him to be chris and it's up to me (I Like Webly Tought) well eariler you said you had to go so i just asked her if she could be chris cause i just wantedto do the episode and i asked her cause she was online when i asked her and thank you for changing the time OKAY NEVER MINE. HEY HOW COME WE CAN'T JUST TALK ABOUT THE CHARCTERS ON THE TALK PAGES OR ANY THING Wait what the time is still 12 right and what HIOW COME WE NEVER TALK ON THE CHACTERS/EPSIDOE AND OTHER TALK PAGES what do you mean and why are you mad at me I';AM NOT MAD AT You I'am just saying how come we don't talk about the song/epsidoe & characters on there talkpages ok and idk but i guess i will start see you at 12PM no it's at 5:00. What's the wbsite's URL? what website? Total Drama Songs Congratulations for making your character, Alejandro, make it to the merge. Time So It is 5:00 for school and summer yes i am on so is every episode going to be at 5 even in the summer so your still on so see you at five. i'am editing alot. for the Total Drama, the Action website talk page tell what would you want on the site. what is the link like is it a real website and idk pics http://totaldramathereloaded.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama,_The_Action_the_Website oh and it says your unregsterd Total Drama The Action Can u please edit the elimination table or tell someone to do it. Javier and Alejandro Can u please put the pic for Javier and Alejandro Sure Can you please do it now i am right now Elimination table Also, can you please edit the elimination table so that all the details is there I'm sorry but I was just informed I can't do the episode until 4:00 eastern time which means 3:00 where you live can you please wait for me because I promise I'll come HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 16:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. TT66 this is zanna and for some reason IRC stoppedworking for me? can you help retry evreytinh or re download java Ok I Got it earilier but ummm anyway total drama singer sis going on could you come do the 2 episodes OKAY. Cant Wait I cant wait till my fav episdoe "The Good, the bad, and the izzy" I cant wait. YAY Zannabanna http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=tdwiki-TDTNR it's camp time hey its zanna did i miss anything was i elmoiainted School hey umm im sorry but on this wedesday i start school and i dont get out till three andw here i live thats when we start the camp and i just can do that so cAN WE CHANGE THE TIME TO A LATER HOUR LIKE 5:00 where i live okay. TT66 intern His name will be gunter it is revealed in the special we did it yesterday. and cone to the camp it's time. Hey its me zanna im am on the camp and you need to to Episode lets do some episodes now really YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? THAT IS IN LIKE 7 MONTHS CAN I RUN THE CAMP TILL "The Summer" Sorry... I can't do it anymoar. --光金子 Ah gotta say ayo, y'know? 20:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think so... --光金子 Ah gotta say ayo, y'know? 20:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Im With *Kinz* I Mean What Camp Goes On Then Stops For Like 7 Months...Everybodys Gonna Forget About This and This Wikia.......Theree Will Be more Camps By Then....... I Cant Make It This Weekend I Will Be In Jackson Camping Please Prespon To Next Weeked...I Am very Sorry But please And If You Cant make Sure Izzy....And Brady...Don;'tGet eliminated please...or they sall return...lol Sorreh, ah can't do TDTR anehmoar. Yesterday ah was in teh middle of a bet with mah mommeh that ah couldn't go on wikia for 5 days, and ah won. --光金子 Ah gotta say ayo, y'know? the camp needs to start again like on weekends only TT66 you need to get on more, please start the camp again. please ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' TT66 OMG I've been waiting to here from you we need to contiue this camp series I've been waiting over a year I see that the next episode is October 23, 2011 I can't wait When can we do more episodes.